Brittany Gets Her Girl
by Airline
Summary: Lorsque Quinn surprend Finn en train de tromper sa meilleure amie, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, Rachel le quitte enfin et fait de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Brittany x Rachel. Quinn x Santana. Britchel/Britberry et Quintana ! Tout mignon petit OS sur deux couples inhabituels : )


Brittany gets her girl de jaybullette7

Lorsque Quinn surprit Finn en train de tromper sa meilleure amie, ce fut la dernière goutte d'eau, et Rachel le quitta enfin et fit de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Brittany x Rachel. Quinn x Santana. Britchel/Britberry et Quintana ! Tout mignon petit OS sur deux couples inhabituels : )

K+ romance humour

Pas pour les fans de Finn.

.

Quinn retint un sourire narquois, alors que son visage se déformait par la rage à l'écoute des explications vaseuses de Finn.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'auditorium elle l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de fourrer sa langue au fond de la gorge d'une cheerleader de première année.

« Quinn ! Ce- C' n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! », bégaya Finn, trébuchant dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de la jeune fille à présent terrorisée.

« Alors explique-moi ce qu'il se passe Finn ! Parce qu'on dirait bien que tu trompes ma meilleure amie ! », dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Quinn foudroya du regard la cheerleader recroquevillée sur elle-même. « Je te suggère fortement de déguerpir avant que ma moitié arrive et te déchire en lambeaux. »

Quinn sourit narquoisement en voyant la jeune fille se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne peux pas le dire à Rachel. », plaida Finn. « Je l'aime, c'était juste une erreur. »

Quinn lança un regard noir au jeune homme. « Ne pas le dire à Rachel ? Bien sûr que je vais le lui dire. Elle mérite mieux qu'un mec pathétique comme toi, de toute façon ! »

Finn se renfrogna. « Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas comme si les prétendants se bousculaient, hein ! », cracha-t-il.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui veut être avec elle et qui la traiterait bien mieux que toi ! », répliqua Quinn, faisant deux pas vers lui et lui donnant une claque bien ferme.

Finn toucha sa joue rougie de sa main géante. Il s'apprêta à parler mais fut interrompu.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! », questionna Santana, passant la porte de l'auditorium et venant se mettre aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« Ce connard était en train d'embrasser une cheerio ! », expliqua Quinn.

Santana eut l'air dégoûtée un instant avant de s'énerver. « Toi, tu trompes notre hobbit ? Oh non. No me gusta ! Je vais te montrer comment ça se passe à Lima Heights, connard ! », gronda Santana, s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers un Finn apeuré.

Quinn regarda la scène avec un sourire démoniaque avant de rejoindre sa petite amie.

.

« Hey Rach ! », sourit Brittany, marchant vers le casier de la jeune fille.

Rachel se détourna de ses cahiers et répondit : « Hey B. comment ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, maintenant ! », s'exclama Brittany, souriant timidement à la jeune fille. Cela passa malheureusement inaperçu auprès de la brunette.

Brittany ne se laissa pas abattre. « Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'au Glee Club ? Quinn et Santana sont encore en train de faire des trucs sexy dans les vestiaires. », dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Rachel soupira et ferma son casier. « C'est tout à fait dégoutant, je n'ose même pas imaginer la concentration de microbes auxquels elles s'exposent. » Elle trembla de dégoût. « Mais je serais plus qu'heureuse de marcher avec toi jusqu'à l'auditorium, Brittany. », sourit Rachel, passant son bras sous celui de la grande blonde.

Brittany lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer un peu. « Et tu viens toujours ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. J'ai déjà tout réglé avec mes papas. Notre soirée pyjama slash soirée film se fera bien ! », sourit Rachel.

Brittany sourit à l'adorable jeune fille. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire slash ? »

Rachel rougit légèrement. « Peut-être. »

« T'es vraiment trop adorable ! », rit Brittany, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et attrapant le sac de Rachel.

Les joues de Rachel prirent une teinte cramoisie, mais elle enroula tout de même son bras autour de la taille de Brittany, et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le Glee Club.

.

.

« Attendez, où est Finn ? », demanda M. Schue, se détournant du tableau sur lequel il allait commencer à écrire pour faire face à ses élèves.

Puck haussa les épaules. « Il n'est pas venu à l'entrainement non plus. Beiste était furieuse. »

« Finn ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. », dit Quinn nonchalamment, levant sa tête de l'épaule de Santana.

« Et il ne viendra pas aux prochains cours non plus. », ajouta Santana.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, et dirigea son regard vers ses amies. « Mais pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Santana s'adoucirent quand elle vit la jeune fille confuse, et elle sourit tristement. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai fait cette promesse ? Eh bien je l'ai tenue. », dit-elle subtilement.

Les yeux de Rachel s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Santana avait fait. Elle hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot et se retourna vers l'avant de la salle.

Brittany rencontra le regard de Santana au-dessus de la tête de la petite brune. « Encore ? », mima-t-elle.

Santana confirma d'un hochement de tête malheureux, pointant un doigt vers Quinn qui haussa les épaules, impuissante.

Brittany prit la main de Rachel, la serrant dans la sienne pour lui communiquer un peu de réconfort. « Je suis désolée Rach. », murmura-t-elle.

Rachel se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, ses larmes menaçant à tout instant de tomber. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, B. je savais que ça allait encore arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

Brittany fronça des sourcils et s'apprêta à parler, mais elle fut coupée par M. Schue qui continua sa leçon.

.

.

Une fois que le Glee Club finit, Rachel fut la première à sortir et Brittany ne put que tristement la regarder partir.

« Allez viens B. », lui dit Santana, tapotant l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. « Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout ça. Elle viendra quand même passer la soirée chez toi, tu sais bien qu'elle vient toujours. »

Brittany hocha la tête et suivit ses meilleures amies hors de la pièce et jusqu'à la voiture de Santana.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez Brittany, elles montèrent dans sa chambre et se changèrent dans des vêtements plus confortables.

Quinn et Santana s'installèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le lit de Brittany pendant que cette dernière s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau.

« C'est un truc que j'arrive pas à comprendre… », pensa Brittany à voix haute, tournant sur sa chaise.

« Quoi donc, B ? », demanda Quinn de sa position en cuillère avec Santana, cette dernière devant elle. Elle caressait doucement les cheveux de la Latina qui commençait à s'endormir .

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la traite comme ça ? Rachel est merveilleuse et elle mérite tellement mieux que Finn. Si j'avais cette chance je décrocherais la Lune et surtout des étoiles pour Rachel et même plus. », dit Brittany passionnément, stoppant sa chaise pour faire face à Quinn.

« Je sais que tu le ferais B. je sais que tu le ferais. », convint Quinn. « C'est ta chance là. Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. », Suggéra-t-elle, embrassant Santana sur le front et s'attendrissant lorsque la jeune fille endormie se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil.

Brittany les regarda avec un petit sourire, languissante de ne pas avoir ce genre de relation avec Rachel.

« Quinn, je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire. », soupira Brittany, passant sa main le long de son visage.

« Dis juste un truc à la Brittany comme : Rachel, j'ai très envie de te faire des bébés licorne ! », dit Santana à moitié endormie, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de Quinn.

Brittany et Quinn rirent toutes les deux, pendant que Santana tapait l'estomac de Quinn pour essayer de la rendre immobile.

« Désolée bébé. », rigola Quinn, embrassant la joue de Santana, qui la retint par la nuque pour l'embrasser vraiment.

Brittany les regarda avec nostalgie.

Voir ses meilleures amies rire et s'embrasser la convint.

« Rachel, j'ai très envie de te faire des bébés licorne ! », dit Brittany, déterminée.

Santana et Quinn levèrent les yeux vers elle et poussèrent un cri d'acclamation identique.

.

Rachel s'essuya les yeux alors qu'elle raccrocha, mettant fin à sa conversation avec Finn.

Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir rompu avec lui, bien sûr cela lui avait fait mal, mais elle en avait marre de lui. Il la trompait constamment et trouvait toujours des excuses minables.

De toute façon elle savait que ses amis seraient là pour elle.

Elle sourit en pensant à eux, et ce sourire s'agrandit en pensant à Brittany en particulier.

Rachel ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour la blonde mais elle savait qu'ils ne se concrétiseraient jamais, surtout avec Finn dans le coin. Elle ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher d'espérer.

Rachel ramassa ses affaires et dit rapidement au revoir à ses pères avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle alluma la radio et fredonna tout le chemin jusqu'à chez Brittany.

Quand elle arriva elle ne prit pas la peine de sonner et entra, après être venue tant de fois elle habitait pratiquement ici, puis monta les escaliers.

« Hey ! », salua-t-elle vivement avant de baisser la voix rapidement en remarquant une Santana endormie sur le lit. « Désolée. », murmura-t-elle, plaçant son sac avec les autres avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de Quinn sur le petit canapé.

Quinn rit et balaya ses excuses de la main. « Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle dort du sommeil du juste. »

« Où est Brittany ? », demanda Rachel, fouillant la pièce des yeux à sa recherche.

« Je suis là ! », dit Brittany, sortant de la salle de bain et elle s'allongea en travers sur leurs genoux.

Rachel fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Brittany quand sa tête atterrît sur ses genoux. « J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Je pense qu'on devrait réveiller Santana par contre. », dit Rachel, les doigts toujours enchevêtrés dans les cheveux de Brittany.

« Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirai plus tard, Coach était vraiment dure avec elle ce matin et je veux qu'elle dorme un peu. », dit Quinn, pinçant la cuisse de Brittany quand elle se rendit compte que ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

« Si tu en es sûre. », dit Rachel, continuant lorsque Quinn la rassura d'un hochement de tête. « J'ai rompu avec Finn. »

Brittany s'assit brusquement, se faisant une place entre les deux jeunes filles. « Sérieusement ? », dit-elle.

« Oui. Et avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, je ne me remettrai pas avec lui. Je ne mérite pas ça et ce chapitre de ma vie est clôt. », répondit Rachel résolument.

Brittany la regarda avec émerveillement.

« C'est très bon pour toi Rachel. Je suis tellement fière de toi. », dit Quinn, prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras et profitant de l'occasion pour faire un clin d'œil à Brittany, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une Santana en train de se réveiller.

« Quiiiiiiiiiiiiin. », pleurnicha Santana, cherchant sa petite amie les yeux fermés.

Quinn la tira hors du lit et de la chambre. « Je vais juste la mettre au lit. », lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, portant Santana jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos.

Brittany secoua la tête aux singeries du couple puis se tourna vers Rachel. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je sais que ça peut sembler insensible sachant que tu viens juste de rompre avec Finn et tout, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps et perdre ma chance. », dit Brittany rapidement, prenant une grande inspiration.

Rachel la regarda en souriant, trouvant son trac adorable. Elle prit la main de la jeune fille et lui sourit de manière rassurante.

Brittany prit une autre large bouffée d'air. « Rachel, j'ai très envie de te faire des bébés licorne ! », lâcha-t-elle, en regardant ses mains.

Rachel cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. « Oh mon Dieu, Brittany, viens par là ! » Elle rit, prenant la jeune fille confuse dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu me plais. », murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Brittany se retira rapidement de l'étreinte. « Vraiment ? », dit-elle, souriante.

Rachel hocha doucement la tête.

Brittany laissa échapper un petit cri euphorique avant de prendre un air sérieux. « Je ne te traiterai pas comme lui Rachel. Je te le promets. »

Le visage de Rachel s'illumina d'un grand sourire. « Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, B. Je le sais. », dit-elle avant de se pencher et de prendre les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes.

.  
« Eurk. Je veux pas voir ça. », grogna Santana de sa position contre la poitrine de Quinn, alors qu'elles espionnaient leurs amies depuis la porte de la chambre.

« Oh, tais toi, tu les trouves mignonnes. », rétorqua Quinn.

« Je _te_ trouve mignonne. », sourit Santana, coupant le rire amusé de sa petite amie d'un baiser.

FIN !

JE PO STE TROIS CHAPITRES/FICS SIMULTANEMENT, RESTEZ DANS LE COIN.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.. Ce n'est pas vraiment un couple que je lis beaucoup, le Britchel, mais Brittany était tellement mignonne, elles paraissaient naturelles ensemble : ) A la personne qui me l'a demandé, est-ce que tu t'attendais à ça ?

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Oh, j'ai plein de projets en cours, allez voir sur mon profil… : )

Merci d'avoir lu !

Chloé.


End file.
